


Just at the Corner of Your Vision

by LadyOfTheOldWorld



Series: Of Mania and Melancholy [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheOldWorld/pseuds/LadyOfTheOldWorld
Summary: At a negligible time, in an inconsequential location, a conversation takes place.He may not quite know Mutsuki yet, but this is enough, for now.





	Just at the Corner of Your Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamliet/gifts).



> I should have been asleep a long time ago. My first foray into the _Tokyo Ghoul_ fandom. This was prompted by a conversation I was having with Hamliet. Enjoy my rambling about our babies, Mucchan.

At a negligible time, in an inconsequential location, a conversation takes place.

Juuzou starts, overshares as is his wont, and doesn’t really expect a response. He’s told his story a few times over the years, sometimes simply to creep people out, but other times – like now – it has had a point to it. His way of saying, “ _You aren’t alone; I may not have experienced the same things, but I know how hard it can be_ ,” in the only way he rightly knows how. He may know how to lead a squad, how to recognize that he cares about the people around him and what happens to them, but expressing his emotions in words is still tricky at times. It’s something that Shinohara is still helping him work on, but there are times – like now – when he feels that he’s come somewhat close to getting his meaning across.

He expects silence, or perhaps some platitude in return; after all, he doesn’t know Mutsuki Tooru very well, so he doesn’t rightly know what sort of reaction to expect. But, he knows the look of someone carrying around a past that sits heavy, even after no matter how long. After all, sometimes he sees that look in mirrors, just out of the corner of his vision, so he should he well acquainted with it. What he doesn’t expect, is for that heavy past of Mutsuki’s to be shared in return. It’s piecemeal, at first, halting, and all Juuzou does is offer a nod or a soft hum at places that feel appropriate. Then it comes faster, as if a dam has been released, and even if he had felt the need, he wouldn’t have had a place to interject anyway.

Sometimes, people are insincere when he tells them his story. He writes them off and moves on. Other times, sympathy or condolences are offered. Kind, but inconsequential in the end. Mutsuki offers something else entirely – something that Juuzou can only grin at, and respond to in kind.

“I’m glad… that you’re still here, Suzuya-senpai.”

“Right back at you, Mucchan.”

He may not _quite_ know Mutsuki yet, but this is enough, for now.


End file.
